User blog:Beast of burden/What Could Have Been - Vigor Junkies
hello folks just a little thing i want to share thats been on my mind for a while, the Vigor Junkies, now i know i mention them alot around the Wiki but they are like the mainidea that i think should NOT of been scraped, think about it for a second, there are billbourds and posters promoting Vigors all over Columbia, Fink has shit louds of'em being produced in his factoreys, they are showing them of a the fair and ONE person mentions that not alot of people want them because Fink has some "kinks" to fix. THEN WHY IS HE MAKEING THEM LIKE CRAZY????? NO ONE IS FUCKING USEING THEM!!!!! (sorry for the outburst) at least in Rapture people USED the god damned Plasmids, thats like crazy why mass produce something NO ONE WANTS TO BUY!!!???!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!! now i understand that it's "too much like the original" but think about this, is that a bad thing? it would FEAL more like a BioShock game wouldent it, and it would make the Vigors feel more like there actuely IN THE WORLD. now i think that if they created the Vigor Junkies they would be cool and make for an awsome wild card enemy, unpredictable you see one just sitting there then next time you run into one he might attack, theyed be completly random (crazy if you will) and they wouldent be on a side, when you are fighting Founders and Vox, stuck in the hellfire of bullets and trying to find something useful, you might spot a group of (lets say) 5 Junkies turn a corner, earch with there own Vigor type and they dont look tooo happy (oops a Soldier shot one in the head by mistake), all of a sudden a group of soldiers are on fire, a group of Vox are spasming on the floor from electricity, a HandyMan is raped in a whatery Tenticle, that Turret that Elizabeth brought into the world is shooting at YOU and theres a lone Soldier getting torne apart by crows. there not on any side, in fact they dont even like each other you trick the Crow useing Junkie into hurting the fire one and all of a sudden they dont care about you there fighting each other. now i think that would make the battles much more cooler insted of the "shooting gallery" that every level seemed to be. also the Vigor Junkis would have basic Vigor powers, but later are upgraded (there basicly be the same upgrades that Booker can buy), but at the same time they are not as powerful as the Heavy Hitters and if they want (shoud two decide to help each other) they can combine an attack to cause more damage, EX: One throws a Murder of Crows and the other Sets them on Fire. So this is my list of wht the Vigor Junkies could of been: Murder Junkie - so these guys walk around in a black cloths (a sout, shit, troucers ect) and are always found with a Murder of Crows hanging round there feet and roosting on there shoulders or head, there hand looks like the featherd, taloned hand that Booker's sometimes looks like. When docile they can be found sitting down feading there crows but when violant they unleash these viscouse birds at the target of there aggresion. now they can controle the Murder of Crows in a fluent motion and even unleash them from His hand in a burst of power but unlike the Zealots they CANNOT turn into a murder and move around, they may also leave nest traps to surprise intruders. Jockey Junkie - So these guys look like rugged men in work cloths (they can have a beard or be clean'ish' shaven) however they have Shock Jocky crystals protruding from there flesh and tareing through there clothes, there hands are sparking with electrical energey. when docile, these Junkies will sit or stand around looking bored and sometimes they will put there hands near each other and watch as electricity sparks betwwen there palms, sometimes doing little electric tricks with there hands but when agressive, these Junkies will shoot bolts of electrical crytals that can embed themselves into the flesh of there target or they can create traps on the floor to kill intruders. Devil Junkie - these are black clouked men, with red goggels and a top hat who are abusers of Devil's Kiss, these men have hands that are engulfed in the liqued like flames and there flesh of there armes and hands seem to be melting/burning away to the point where the fingers are almost reduced to the bone. when docile the often just walk around keaping there heads down but when aggresive there entire armes flare up and are engulfed in flame and they pull there mouth into a manic grine, they will throw explisive fire at there target or even release a firey explosion around themselves igniteing anything in the radious, they can also sweep there clouk walst its on fire when a enemy is to close, they can also leave an explosive, fiery trap for intruders. Undertow Junkie - these Junkies appear to have the strange octopus like sucker holes apearing all over there flesh and there skine has change more octopus likes as well. when docile these Junkes are calm and can sometimes be seen couthing up whater (almost like its getting in there lungs), or doing tricks with the whater coursing through there hands (like the Jockey Junkies), however when aggresive they can sweep large waves of whater at enemies and knock them and objects around like rag dolls, they can also grab targets with a tendrel of whater and throw them aside or drag them closer. these Junkies often arme themselves with a ShotGun or Hand Cannon so that they can hold a victim with a tendril and then shoot them at close range. Possession Junkie - these woman are found in torne dresses pr working clothes, messy unkept hair and have an eeire green glow comeing from there skine, they can be found sometimes twirling a spectrial woman around there armes and hands when docile or even singing to themselves. when aggresive these Junkies run away and use there power to change the battlefeild, they can possess anything from people to HanyMen to serve them in battle and can turn turrets to the side with a filick of a wrist, most human minions will commit suicide when freed from the Possession. they may also leave possession traps for intruders. Sender Junkie - these Junkies have metalic skine and have bullets and tiny shrapnel orbiting there magnetic flesh at a high speed, these Junkies when can can be found doing tricks with these orbiting peicies of metal out of bordem to entertain them selves but when aggresive they become dealdy often collecting a hand full of shrapnel from the area and shooting it an there target but be careful the when shooting a them because they can put out there hand to sheild from the assault and then fire the bullets back (the size and power of the return attack depends on weather or not you realsie you should STOPE SHOOTIN) or they can create a Shrapnel trap. Charge Junkie - there armes are engulfred in a mini cyclone like wind that swirls round there body, these Junkies are armed with a bloody Sky Hook which they use in combat with the Charge Vigore. when docile they can be found observing there Sky Hook or playing with there wind and doing tricks with it, but when agressive they with charge at enemies with the Charge Vigor and attack with the Sky Hook and if they are far away they may charge up there attack which creates a large amount of built up cylone wind that creates wind ram hornes around there heads, there eyes glow yellow and the Sky Hook spine at an alarmeing rate, then they release it chargeing at the speed of a car. Bronco Junkie - theses Junkies look like there in constant pain as there flesh continuasly cracks and heels in seconds and sparks of pure energy continue to burst from there hands,when docile they seem to hold there head or hug themselves mouning like there in pain but when aggresive they release burst of Bucking bronco at there target to suspend them in the air then they use a melay weapn to beat them like a pinata. they can leave Bucking Bronco traps to catch intruders. (Now if they added Old Man Winter to BS:I) Winter Junkie - now these guys are different from the Frosty Splicers, these Junkies have icey cold skin and large sharp icicles protruding from there flesh, they also seem to have frosty breath. When docile these Junkies appear to calm and often freeze things that they touch as they walk by but when agressive they will hurl balls of pure ice at there target and freezing enemies like ice sculpture, this give them a chance to try and smash the enemie. they also create ice traps for tresspasers. ---- well there they are people hope you like them. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts